


Rule of Two

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [89]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with anything familiar in this, except the plot.I have personally never really seen anything like this, and inspiration is a lovely thing. As always, and I probably sound like a broken record, liberties are taken. Enjoy if you can.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Kudos: 17





	Rule of Two

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with anything familiar in this, except the plot. 
> 
> I have personally never really seen anything like this, and inspiration is a lovely thing. As always, and I probably sound like a broken record, liberties are taken. Enjoy if you can. 

“Are you sure, Knight Skywalker?” Mace Windu said, and Anakin nodded with a deep sincerity. 

  
  


“Yes, Master Windu. He is the Sith Lord we have been looking for.” Anakin said, and even now the dark side coiled around his mind, his emotions. “He is the whole reason behind the clone wars, and the darkness that has shrouded us.” He said, and Windu sighed. 

  
“I see. You are wise in bringing this to me. Go to your duties, I will bring several masters with me.” Windu said, and though he wanted to say otherwise, he knew an order when he heard one. Anakin nodded, and instead of going to the temple, he made his way to his angel. He needed to speak with her, confide in her. He had to keep her safe. 

  
~RoT~

  
  


“A sith lord, Ani?” Padmé said, stroking her belly softly as Anakin finished. At his nod she sighed softly, closing her eyes. “What if he succeeds? Does that mean we have a dictator to deal with?” She asked, in a whisper. He seemed to think, before he bit his lip and spoke. 

  
  


“What if… what if I struck him down.” Anakin said, looking at her as she looked up at him. “And we… rule together? A king, a queen. Or an emperor and empress?” He asked, and she leaned back, closing her eyes. Neither of them really noticed how the dark side coiled around her now, and the child within her belly. 

  
  


“Our will, our laws would be absolute.” Padmé said, mumbling more to herself. “We’d be able to change so many things, Ani.” She said, and he smiled and came to her, sitting beside her. They shared a gentle kiss, hand on her belly alongside hers. “The jedi wouldn’t like it.” She said, and he huffed. 

  
  


“To hell with them.” Anakin said, eyes dark and voice just as so. “They wouldn’t understand that we are doing this for our family, for the safety of the galaxy.” He said, and she nodded. “Master Windu is going to arrest the chancellor, there will no doubt be a fierce battle.” He said, and Padmé nodded, eyes closed again as she thought. 

  
  


“Here is what we are going to do, Ani.” Padmé started, before going into a plan that had him grinning gently. His angel would be safe, he knew it. 

  
  
~RoT~

  
  


“You’ve done well, my boy. So very well.” Palpatine said, Anakin kneeling before him, as the windows closed with their emergency shielding. “Rise, my son, and be known from here out as Darth… Vader.” He said with an air of smugness. 

  
  


“What is your bidding, my master?” Anakin asked, and Palpatine smirked before speaking. 

  
  


“Go to the Jedi temple, eradicate them all. I will take care of the rest.” Palpatine said, and Anakin nodded, but remained kneeling. “Everything is going according to as I have foreseen, my apprentice.” He said, and again the younger male nodded. 

  
  


“As you command, my master.” Anakin said, before getting up. He had spent that extra time kneeling to plant a small device, and it was going to be doing quite a bit of work. As he got up, so did the device, but it’s movement was masked by his cloak, and just before he left, it burrowed into the wall, going towards the communications equipment of said room. 

  
  


“It is done, my Empress.” Anakin said into his com, once the doors were shut. Padmé snorted softly, but smiled as she responded. 

  
“Not quite yet, Ani, but soon. We’re getting an order for an emergency meeting of the Senate.” Padmé said, sighing. “Sheev is smart, and has been playing the long game, but he isn’t an all time puppet master.” She said, and Anakin nodded, before he went to get a battalion of troops and headed towards the Jedi temple. 

  
  
~RoT~

  
  


“So… this is how liberty dies.” Padmé said, sighing softly, though it was of relief instead of uncertainty and fear as one would think. “With thunderous applause.” She said, closing her eyes gently as she stroked her belly. This was for the good of her family, and she knew that. It was underhanded, to say the very least, but it was something that needed to be done. A soft sound on her little pod console let her know her message had been received in the positive, and she got up shortly after it docked to go to her meeting. 

  
  
  


Padmé took a deep breath as she entered the Emperor’s chambers, formerly of the supreme chancellor. A small smile on her face as she entered, with Palpatine looking at her, smiling with his hood back. He wasn’t that horrid of a man, even with the scars and deformity from his own attack turned against him. 

  
  


“Ah, my dear Padmé. A shame you have to see me like this.” Sheev said, and Padmé waved it off, smiling at him and sitting down after a small hug. “I was hoping you would be on my court, of course. My inner circle, if you will. It would put you close to Anakin.” He said, and she smiled with a gentle blush. He chuckled softly, as a grandfather would, and she nodded. 

  
  


“I would like that, Emperor.” Padmé said, knowing this man would correct her if he didn’t give permission. “I would do my best to advise as you wish.” She said, and he smiled again. Through Anakin she would be a perfect pawn, and the grip on  _ His  _ galaxy would be tight. 

  
  


“Excellent, and when we are in private, Sir is fine.” Palpatine said, as he was not going to let her be too familiar with him. “Your rooms will remain the same, perhaps some extra security for you and Anakin.” He said, and she nodded with acquiescence. 

  
  


“Thank you, sir.” Padmé said, and then got up when he did, and then they walked to the door. “Let me know when I am needed for advisory reasons, sir. I want to be sure I am available at all times.” She said, and he gave her a somewhat oily smile.    
  
  
“Do not worry, my dear, I will call you when I have need of your… services.” Palpatine said, the grin he gave her making her want to shower. In acid. Padmé took a step out, and then ducked quickly, which surprised the older man. He narrowly avoided being smashed in the face by a set of boots as Anakin came flying in feet first. He turned and deflected a lightsaber blade, hissing in anger. Yet, that was enough for Padmé. 

  
  


As Anakin had flown past her, he had dropped a blaster pistol, and as Palpatine deflected the saber swing, he was distracted by the blaster bolt that went right into his spine. He let out a gasp of surprise, pain, and most importantly; fear. Any actions he would have taken were cut short by the joint assault of his apprentice stabbing him in the heart, while his head was blasted off. Padmé got up, and after pumping another few shots into his rapidly cooling body, she dropped the blaster with a shudder. 

  
  


Anakin came to his wife, his empress, and gave her a soft kiss, before they embraced firmly, but not tightly. He stroked her head and back softly, before they moved into their new office. Palpatine’s body was moved with the force, sent tumbling to the side like the garbage it was, the door closing behind the couple. They sat on the luxurious couch, after Anakin moved it to look out over the night sky. 

  
  


“Everything he has ever owned, or would own, is ours now, my angel.” Anakin said, after what seemed like hours staring at the skyline of Coruscant. “Our new Empire will flourish, and thrive. I know it.” He said, and her response was to sigh gently in contentment and cuddle closer to her warm, safe husband. They had so much to do, but right now? She could relax.

  
~RoT~

  
  


“The attempt on our Emperor’s life, the second in just a matter of a day, was unfortunately successful. He was attacked by a rogue Jedi, and a mercenary of sorts.” Padmé said, to the gathered leaders of various worlds. Showing the very well spliced holographic recording of the quick, decisive assassination. “I had left his room not fifteen minutes prior, and was alerted by my husband shortly after he came for a report.” The recording went on as she spoke, showing the lightsaber from the cloaked figure, and it was clearly red. Anakin’s was blue, so it couldn’t have been him, and her majesty was far too into her pregnancy to use a blaster!

  
  


“In his wake, the new Empire is not broken. Instead, as per his last will and testament, it has shifted hands.” Padmé continued, sighing softly, as if it was the hardest thing to say in her life. “It falls to Anakin Skywalker, to take up the mantle as Emperor, and I will stand beside him as Empress.” She continued, to the scattered muttering and mumbling of the assembled peoples. “We shall do what needs to be done, to be sure that any and all wrongs of the Galaxy are put to justice!” She said, a somber smile on her face, but the applause was loud and heavy. 

  
  


Anakin held her close, nuzzling her cheek softly, and they both felt the Force surround them in comfort. Both sides, light and dark, resting in harmony. They would be alright, their child would grow up safe, protected, and happy. 

  
  


~RoT~

  
  


“Emperor it is now, Knight Skywalker?” Grand Master Yoda said, sitting in the guests chair across from the dual desk of the ruling couple of the galaxy. “Train a sith apprentice, will you?” He asked, almost judgingly so, and Anakin did not rise to the bait. 

  
  


“Why would I do that, Master Yoda?” Anakin asked, tilting his head. “I am no longer a Jedi, I cannot be that and the emperor of the galaxy.” He said with a shrug, Padmé off getting a checkup at the healers. “I will still keep myself trained, if you’ll have me at the temple, but I will not be an active Jedi. The galaxy, my _family_ , comes first.” He said with finality, and Yoda hummed gently. 

  
“Speak with the council we must, and meditate on this I shall.” Yoda said, leaning back, the Force swirling around them both. “Know what happened to Master Windu, do you?” He asked after a few moments of silence. 

  
  


“Yes, I do. The former sith lord took him out. I came in just as he was being literally disarmed and thrown out the broken window.” Anakin said, and a little bit of a lie, from a certain point of view. “I was then given a task by Sidious, and in fearing for my life as well as my wife’s, I did what he asked.” He said, smiling softly. 

  
  


“Yes, told of this I was. A battalion of troops you arrived with, took the younglings and others to safety they did.” Today said with another soft hum, the Force around them almost jubilant. “Lies, I do not sense, but fear I do. Fear for your wife, yes.” He said with another mumble to himself, stroking his chin. “But the Force is not warning, and all things are true in the force, yes.” He kept on, and was going to continue when the doors opened, Anakin standing up. 

  
  


  
“Obi-Wan!” Anakin said, coming over to the man he called his friend, his brother. They shared an embrace, despite Yoda watching them with an interested look. “Back from Utapau? I heard of the battle against Grievous.” He said, and Obi-Wan nodded. 

  
  


“Yes, it was hard won, but won it was.” The older man said, giving Anakin a look. “So, Galactic Empire, hmm?” He asked, though it was less accusatory, and more curious, diplomatic really. 

  
  


“That’s right, Obi-Wan. Me and Padmé are Emperor and Empress.” Anakin said, and at the curious look from his brother he shrugged softly. “Secrets are coming out, I understand that now. We’ve been married since after Geonosis, and she’s due any day now with our child.” He said, sitting down again, Obi-Wan sighing softly and sitting. 

  
  


“A child you are going to have, Emperor?” Yoda asked, and Anakin nodded with a soft frown. “Have them trained as Jedi will you if sensitive to the Force they are?” He asked, and Anakin shook his head, but Padmé was the one who answered and she entered. 

  
  


_ “Absolutely not!”  _ The Empress of the new Empire said, in attire that very much showed her station. “If our child is force sensitive, he or she will be taught by my husband. Taught to control and understand the Force.” She said, her face was not quite thunderous, but it was not kind. “I will not have my child taken from me, told that I am not important to their life.” She said, with a soft huff, sitting next to her husband. 

  
  


“I agree, Masters.” Anakin started, stroking her belly gently. “I want to be in my, our, child’s life. I’ll teach them, and if you want to help, that's fine, but I will not let them be stripped of everything that makes them… them.” He nodded with finality, and Yoda sighed gently. 

  
  


“Too old, I told Qui-gon, this is the result.” Yoda said, but he shook his head. “Not push, will we. Your decision it is.” He nodded after speaking, and Anakin sighed, the Force having been roiling in anger around him, ready to defend their unborn child. 

  
  


“Well, I don’t see how visiting a youngling out of the temple would be seen as going against the code.” Obi-wan said, grinning gently. “Besides, leaving Anakin to train his child alone? You might as well let Coruscant implode right now. Completely reckless.” he said with a grin, and Anakin grumbled softly, but smiled in return. 

  
  
~RoT~

  
  


“I am leaving the system, maybe the galaxy even.” Obi-Wan, said, as he held the twins belonging to his former Jedi partner. “You have twins, that seem to be strong in the Force, even at this age? Yes, I am leaving. Maybe I’ll be a hermit on Dagobah, or Tatooine.” He said with a nod, and Anakin snorted, Yoda glaring at him, and poking his leg with his walking stick. 

  
“Dagobah, my spot will be. Find your own.” The diminutive master said, but looked up at the children. “Have you be here to teach, you will, Master Obi-Wan.” He said with finality, and the younger male sighed. 

  
  


“Yes, I suppose I must.” Obi-Wan said, handing the twins back to their father. Luke and Leia, they would be forces to reckon with, that was a damned truth if he ever thought it. The fact that the Force seemed to agree with him? Not to mention seem to be laughing about it? Yeah, he definitely needed a vacation. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And that is all she wrote. It was never meant to go much further than this, it was just something simple in my head. Read and review, please, and do enjoy! 


End file.
